Crimson Dragon
by wejkoo1
Summary: We all know the story of Sigurd and his son Seliph. The tragedies and battles that took part on the continent of Jugdral. However, what would happen if one being that wasn't supposed to exist in that world existed? One being that Manfroy and even the Dark God Loptyr didn't think could exist. Rated M for obvious reasons and AU! when it comes to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story. This one is one of the "rarer" crossovers.**

**It's a Naruto/Fire Emblem 4 Seisen no Keifu! Now, I know there are several ones however this one will be VERY different.**

**Any woops, I don't own Naruto or Fire Emblem they both belong to their original owners…Even though Kishimoto is really SCREWING everything.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Future**

In the forested kingdom of Verdane the sound of metal grinding against metal can heard coming from a small clearing.

In the dim light of the moon two figures can be seen standing several feet away from each other.

The first one made for an imposing figure. His appearance consisted of bloodlike crimson armor, the edges of the gauntlets each had one sharp yellow dragon-like fangs coming out of them and the foot plates had two of them on the upper part of the knees and two on heels. The breastplate had several smaller silver plates under it and gold markings on it. In between the shoulders were two wing-like armor pieces. The helmet was forged in the likeness of a dragons head and both the lower jaw and the upper one were hiding his face and eyes. In his left hand was an axe.

A GIANT black axe to be more precise. It was as long as the man was tall. The pommel of the axe was silver with a small piece of onyx in the middle of it. The handle was made out of tough black leather and the long black shaft stood out with a marking of a golden dragon engraved along its length. On the top of the shaft stood a sharp gray tip; with two huge identical blades around it. The blades were colored black with two crimson dragon heads facing each other with their jaws open wide. And finally the sharp grey edges glistened under the moonlight.

The second figure stood there panting with a couple of blood trials falling down his face.

His blue hair blew softly in the cold night wind and his equally blue eyes shined with disbelief and slight fear. In his right hand was a beautiful silver sword. To his right side there laid a dead white stallion with a giant gash on its stomach.

"What…" the blue haired man gulped down the saliva that was forming in his throat. "What…what are you?!" he shouted at his opponent that was currently resting his arm on the pommel of the axe which was embedded into the ground his crimson cape blowing slowly in the wind.

The crimson knight continued looking at him in silence that greatly annoyed and terrified the blue haired knight.

"Sigurd/Lord Sigurd/Lord Brother!" came several voices from the west direction of the clearing. Turning their heads the now named Sigurd and the crimson knight saw several figures riding towards them. Taking in their appearances Sigurd's eyes widened and he felt several emotions at that time, but the ones that stood out were relief and fear. Relief to see his companions alive and well, and fear in what he thinks would happen to them if they would have to face this monster.

"Stay back!" he yelled and all of them immediately froze in their tracks at his sudden order.

"W-what?" stuttered a young woman with pink hair as her eyes widened along with several others one.

"What do you mean Sigurd!?" this time the question came from a man around Sigurd's age with dark brown hair with similar dark brown eyes.

"**He means if any of you interfere with this battle…I won't hesitate to strike you down."** The knight said drawing everyone's attention towards him, while Sigurd, the pink haired girl and the dark brown haired man swore they heard somewhere.

"That…that axe…" a small whisper filled with adoration and fear came from a young man with blue hair in a small ponytail as he gazed at the figure and more importantly his axe.

"L-lex..?" whispered a younger man near him with red hair as he stared at him with a worried expression.

"I-it can't be him…" Lex continued without pause as he either didn't hear his friend or just plainly ignored him.

"Spill it out already!" growled a beautiful woman with long black hair as she started to get annoyed with the Axe Knights mutters.

"I-it's the **Skofnung.**..the axe of the _**Crimson Death**_…" finished Lex as the last word was uttered in a feared whisper that the wind carried over to everyone.

The **Crimson Death** was the name of a famous mercenary. The things that made him famous were numerous. However, the ones that separated him were that despite the confirmed fact that he was a Dragon Master he unlike most uses an axe instead of a spear. He earned his name in a single battle where he fought and killed an army by his own.

Despite of the lack of evidence that he holds no loyalty to Tharcia or of him even being born there, the people of the kingdom call him the reincarnation of **Dain **himself.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear…well almost everyone's. Sigurd's, the brown haired man's and the pink haired girl's eyes widened in recognition upon hearing the name of the axe.

"It can't be…" muttered Sigurd as his eyes were once more glued to the knight's form.

"Quan…could it be…?" whispered the pink haired girl as a small flicker of hope appeared in her eyes.

"It must be him…Who else could wield that axe besides him Ethlyn…?" replied Quan to Ethlyn as he released a nervous and bitter chuckle.

"**Hmhmhmh…Hahahah…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **the chuckle that escaped his lips quickly became a laugh as he threw his head backwards and laughed into the sky.

His left hand slowly began reaching upwards towards his face, until it stopped right on top of his helmet. A small click was heard as the claps that were holding the helmet were undone. Pulling it from his head it revealed his face to the stunned crowd.

The gasps from Sigurd, Quan and Ethlyn were loudly heard in the silence of the night.

Ethlyns small hands slapped over her mouth as tears began forming up in her eyes along with sobs escaping her throat. Quan's knees buckled and before long he fell to his knees, the lance dropping from his nerveless fingers as tears began forming in his eyes as well.

Sigurd was barely able to stand as he gazed upon the face of his opponent. His right hand extended towards the crimson knight slowly and wobbly as he was uncertain this was truly reality. Tears were freely dropping down his face.

"Long time no see…my friends." the knight softly said.

With his face now visible the crowd could see his red hair, violet eyes and angular face that was framed with two long bangs reaching all the way to his neck.

"_**N-Naruto?!"**_

* * *

**Here you go guys! I hope it was good for you. Now there are several facts I want to say. First, Naruto was not teleported, time traveled or dimension traveled here. He was born in Jugdral and where will be said in the next chapter. His appearance is based on having his mother's hair and eyes while having his fathers face.**

**The pictures for his armor and axe are on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**The birth of the Dragon**

* * *

The Kingdom of Tharcia was located in the south-east part of the continent of Jugdral. It was founded by the Holy Crusader **Dain**. He was also known as the "Dragon Knight" and the user of the spear **Gungnir. **The Tharcian royal family, are his direct descendents and are formidable dragon knights.

Its relationship with the Manster District is strained, almost hostile since the legendary incident known as the "Curse of the **Gae Bolg**" where the Holy Crusader **Noba **and her big brother **Dain **both perished.

The landscape of the kingdom is consisted of several high mountains and large rocky terrains. The people of Tharcia are barely able to survive in these conditions which is why Tharcia has tried several times to conquer Manster. However, the elite knight brigade of the Lanster Kingdom repelled these attacks every single time.

In the most northern part of the kingdom right at the border between it and Manster lays a village.

_**Unkown Village in Tharcia (Naruto age: 10)**_

"I'm terribly sorry. It won't happen again…" an elderly man wearing priest robe's said as he bowed his head. His white hair and small beard along with the wrinkles on his face proved the man to be well beyond his prime, however, his grey steel eyes still sparkled brightly.

"Hmph! You better keep that little monster in line _father_. Look what he did to my poor baby!" a fat woman snorted as she petted a child with several bruises on his face crying behind her.

The object of their talk was standing behind the priest. His shaggy red hair had several patches on mud in it and a couple of twigs. His tattered tunic was sporting holes in every direction. His violet eyes seemed like two empty voids as he stared at the mother and child. When the woman's eyes strayed over to him she immediately flinched and sent a scowl in the direction of the priest.

"See?! This is what I mean, there is no way this_ child _is normal!" yelled the woman pointing her finger in Naruto's direction.

The said boy just continued staring at her blankly, though if one looked close enough they could see a small almost unnoticeable frown on his face.

Taking his hand the priest gave one more bow and a quick 'sorry' and they walked away.

***SCENE BREAK***

Several minutes later the pair could be seen inside the village's church. The priest was on his knees before the altar waving a simple silver cross as he recited several prayers, while Naruto was standing several feet away from him his eyes glued to his form.

"Naruto." The father said as he rose to his feet and waved the boy to come towards him. The boy slowly nodded his head and walked towards the priest with a small limp in his steeps.

"They bullied you again…for being an orphan didn't they?" the priest asked softly.

Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed into slits and he tilted his head so his hair was over his eyes. His whole body was shaking with rage and he looked ready to blow any second soon.

But, before his anger broke a soft wrinkled hand softly perched itself on top of his head.

His body, mind and soul all froze in an instant as the priest began patting him on the head while sending him a soft smile.

"Naruto…Let me tell you something." The priest began his voice hoarse and frail befitting one of his age. "There once existed a terrible being of great power. The being was known as the Dark God **Loptyr**. It was a creature of great power and even greater darkness within itself. It once took possession of a man and using him formed the Lopto Empire and its sect." the old man took a pause to breath in some much needed air.

"Children were sacrificed, whole villages burned and its people slaughtered. Chaos and destruction reigned for several hundred years. However, Saint Maira the descendent of the first emperor Galla started a rebellion against the whole empire." The man paused and waited for the information to sink.

But, the fighting was mostly one sided with the Lopto empire winning. And then! A miracle happened! Twelve gods came down from the heavens and granted twelve warriors incredible powers and weapons!" he yelled as he gestured towards several mosaics and paintings.

"The Twelve Crusaders managed to win the war and destroyed the evil Lopto EmpireHHH

.

Each of them then went their way and made their own kingdoms. Our proud kingdom of Tharcia was founded by the "Dragon Knight" **Dain **himself!" the father finally finished panting heavily and taking huge gulps of air to flood his old and weak lungs with air.

The child looked at him with blank expression. "I heard this story several times already father...and I still don't get what you mean by repeating this." He said with a tilt of his head his voice empty.

The priest sighed and shook his head before gently tugging his arms and caressed his biceps. "This my child…the gods gave you this strength for a reason and I believe Dain himself granted it to you to protect those precious to you." The old man said softly.

The child froze once more and his eyes widened a little bit. "Precious…people?" the boy asked with a soft trace of confusion in his normally empty voice.

The priest slowly nodded and gently put his right pointer finger on top of his heart. "Yes my boy precious companions, friends, family all of them which will reside in your heart." The priest said closing his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his finger and opened his eyes. What he saw widened his eyes and brought tears to them.

Looking at him with a small smile filled with warm and his violet eyes shining with more emotion then ever was Naruto. "Precious…familly…" the boy slowly intoned his voice full of emotion before he was quickly swept into a hug by the much older man.

***SCENE BREAK***

The sound of sheets and the mattress being tussled was heard in the as the child tossed and turned in his sleep before his eyes slowly opened.

Rising up slowly and softly rubbing his eyes the Naruto took a quick glance to the window and something caught his eye. A small amount of what seemed to be black smoke was visibly seen, even in the dark dead of the night. Rising a eyebrow he threw the sheets covering his body to the side and walked towards the window.

What, he saw chilled him to the core. The whole village was incased in bright red flames unlike the crimson blood. The roars of the fire weren't the only thing that cut through the normal silence of the night. Laughter of bandits and the screams of the town folk was heard even louder then the roars of the mighty fire.

He quickly span on his feet and ran towards the door of the room. Grabbing the handle he pulled so hard that hinges were broken and the door fell. It was forgotten as the child ran down the hall and the stairs hoping to reach his surrogate father.

Reaching the end of the stair he saw several people in the church. Most of them were terrified women and children, while there were a couple of men as well.

"Mommy…I'm so scared…" whimpered a small trembling child of four years as her eyes filled with hot molten tears.

"Shh…It's going to be alright ok? Just trust mommy on this." a young woman in her early twenties as she whispered sweet nothings to her daughter.

"Quickly get inside!" a yell accompanied with coughs distracted Naruto's attention towards the church main entrance where he saw his father.

Wasting no time he took off in a run in which in less then ten seconds he reached him and pulled at his robe to get his attention.

Of course, it worked without a problem and the old directed his gaze down. His eyes widened with fear and he quickly grabbed the boy. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing?! Get inside the church!" ordered the priest.

Having none of that Naruto shook his head and looked and the priest with a ting of determination in his empty violet eyes.

The old man let out a surprised gasp. Those eyes, those eyes normally void of emotion and full of ice were slowly but surely were being filled and the ice bearer was beginning to melt.

The roars of the fire, the screams and mad laughter all faded into the background as the priest dozed off. His surrogate son reminded him so much of him in his youth.

He was snapped back to reality as the loud sound of hoofs and the sadistic laugh of a bandit knight came closer. He barely had enough time to push Naruto out of the way before the flash of steel came upon them.

Naruto winced as his body came in contact with the cold hard ground and in a split second he closed his eyes. When he opened them he immediately regretted it.

There kneeling over him with a giant gash in all the way from his shoulder to the end of his spine was the old priest.

With wide terrified eyes the red haired boy quickly brought his hands over the father's back and applied force, hoping to at least in some way save his surrogate father.

The old man let out a pain filled gasp but a soft smile made its way on his bloodied face.

"Are…" he was cut off as several globs of blood made their way through his throat. Which he had to cough out least he choked on his own blood.

"Are…you…alright…?" the man choked out between pants and blood filled coughs.

"Ah…" the petrified boy replied, as he just continued to stare at him not believing what was happening.

"Ahh…I don't have much time left…" the father said, as he felt darkness cling to his vision.

"Ah…" the boy repeated, his face still stuck in his own fantasy.

"Naruto…my boy…remember…Out there you will find people…_precious people_…" the father's voice became a whisper at end as his life force became nonexistent and he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Ah…" the child snapped out of his daze just in time to see his father close his eyes.

His eyes carefully studied the priests face as he brought his bloodied hands to his left cheek and his right to the fathers.

His face felt cold…too cold…_so cold..._while his was warm with his heart still pumping blood.

His eyes voided of all emotion and his facial expression became one of cold fury as he stared the bandits happily pillaging.

Looking out of the corners of his violet cold eyes he managed to spot a single axe lying there.

The moment his hand touched the hilt a burning pain made its announcement on his left left shoulder. Most children and quite a few adults would have cried out in pain immediately, however, Naruto's entire being was of cold fury and he ignored it in favor of focusing on the axe.

It was a simple Iron Axe but to him it would do. Hefting the axe over his shoulder with both his hands he spotted the bandit who killed his father happily laughing as he killed another man with a slash of his sword.

His muscles buckled under the sheer weights of the axe, but he ignored it in favor to charge right at the sword wielding bandit.

The bandits head snapped towards the sound of running. But what confused him was the sound was getting closer. He snorted thinking it was probably an idiotic man trying to play hero.

Putting on a cruel smirk he turned fully and raised his sword. However, what he didn't expect was to see a child charging at him with an axe in his hands.

In a moment he was stunned, and that cost him his life as Naruto jumped and brought this axe upon him cutting through his leather armor and delivering a huge gash on his chest.

As his chest spurted fountains of blood the bandit managed to see the face of his killer.

And upon seeing he was certain they made a mistake, a mistake that cost him his life and surely the lives of his comrades.

The corpse fell to the ground with a soft thud, the grass muffling most of the noise. And Naruto stood there panting for breath as the fresh crimson blood dripped off the Iron Axe.

And then there was a disturbing silence over the field as the remaining bandits stopped all they were doing to stare at the boy before them.

With an enraged war cry from a random bandit the silence was broken as he charged at the child axe raised above his head.

The rest followed, their own war cry's leaving their lips as they raised their own weapons high.

Swords, axes, lances all descended on Naruto, all poise to claim his life and make him suffer. He would have none of that and raised his own axe and with a silent war cry of his own he charged with all the fury of a god of war.

And what followed was fury of blades and rivers of blood. Naruto kept slashing, tearing, _killing,__** massacring. **_Refusing to die or be defeated the crimson haired child kept dodging even when his muscles and bones screamed, he himself refused to.

Several minutes later we found Naruto kneeling with the broken remains of the Iron Axe in front of him while his body was covered in several small gashes along with rain falling down on him. Before the darkness consumed his vision he saw a blurry image of knight and right after he fell down losing consciousness surrounded by corpses.

***SCENE BREAK***

Blurry violet eyes slowly began to open as their owner returned to the realm of the living.

The first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling with a few cracks running through it.

The previous night's memories came running through him in one big wave like a dam that was broken.

The crimson haired boy tried getting up but he was forced down with a pained gasp. His whole body screamed at him as the lava like pain assaulted his every nerve. Looking carefully at himself he saw he was covered in bandages that had red stains.

The click of the door as it opened alerted Naruto and he craned his neck towards it.

Standing at the door way was a man dressed in brown red armor with a helmet of the same color in his arms. His black cape fluttered with each step he took.

He sat on one of the wooden chairs and laid the helmet on the small drawer next to the bed before he turned his dark brown eyes upon the boy. He had long raven black hair done in a pony tail and a small goatee along with several scars adorning his face. He appeared to be in his late thirties.

"How are you feeling son?" the man asked in a gruff tone.

The crimson haired boy said nothing and turned his blank violet eyes towards the older man's hazel ones and stared.

The man's outer expression didn't change however he was inwardly shocked. A child no less of 10 possessing these kind of eyes? The only time he saw the same kind of eyes was with old battle hardened veterans and men who lost all they lived for.

Coughing in his hand in order to try to get rid of the uncomfortable silence he pinned the child under a glare and asked, "Alright…tell me this kid. Who killed all those men?"

His face immediately twisted in one of cold fury that took the man off guard. But his next words changed all.

"I did it…" hissed Naruto his voice full of venom and pain that shouldn't belong to a child his age.

The man's outer shell cracked as his eye widened in disbelief and…a slight bit of fear? When he asked the other surviving town folk most of them didn't see anything with all the running for their lives and things. Some said that they were the ones that did it which in turn earned them a beating from his men. However, quiet a few said it was the work of the "demon child" which in turn he scoffed upon, a child, capable of killing several grown men on his own, impossible!

At least…that's what he though before he saw these eyes, this face, this body and voice that no normal child could or should posses.

And right there and then a thought struck him. Tharcia always had a shortage of able soldiers, the only real warriors they had were the royal family, the royal guard and the elite Dragon Masters.

If a child no more then 10 could do something most men thrice his age could not then what kind of monster would be all grown up and properly trained? He could be what Tharcia needed, a true powerful champion!

"Child, what is your name?" asked the armored man once more.

"….Naruto…" the boy answered, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Well then Naruto, my name is Tristan. Would you like to come with me?" Tristan asked, extending his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at the hand for what seemed eternity and he almost made his decision before the face of his surrogate father came to his mind.

Slowly, hesitantly, the boy lifted his own arm, wincing as he did before he brought the palm of his hand on top of Tristan's and gave a small nod.

***SCENE BREAK***

After a couple of days of traveling on Tristan's dragon, who was named Trigon, they arrived to the capital city of Tharcia.

The gate guards immediately snapped to attention and saluted, "Welcome back, Lord Tristan!" Their eyes and attention firmly locked on Tristan.

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and smiled, "Glad to be back and please let the king know I request an audience with him." The dragon master replied.

The guards saluted once more before one of them finally noticed the boy behind Tristan.

"Hmm, who is this lord Tristan?" the guard asked as he gestured towards Naruto. The second one being closer was able to see Naruto's face clearly and upon doing so he was frozen in place, his eyes widening behind his helmet.

Taking a quick glance behind him he gave Naruto a small smile and a nod of his head before he turned his attention back to the guard. "This boy is my squire, Naruto." The dragon master said with a shit-eating grin that frightened the guard.

"A-ah…I see…Well everything checks my lord, please continue on your way." The frightened guard stammered and opened the gate.

Giving a nod of thanks Tristan snapped the reins on Trigon and with a small roar they were off.

***SCENE BREAK***

They spent two hours flying through the air until they reached a small mansion with a big courtyard.

The guard standing near the snapped his head upwards once the sound of flapping wings reached his ears.

"The master is back!" he yelled out happily.

There was a short silence until it was broken by several cries of happiness.

When they landed Tristan quickly dismounted Trigon and Naruto jumped down from the dragon.

Then one of the servants, a young man took Trigon's reins led the dragon to his stable for a well deserved rest.

"Father/Daddy!" two voices rang out and Tristan was engulfed in a hug that toppled him over.

Naruto raised one curios eyebrow at the scene and he guessed the girl that knocked him over must be Tristan's daughter.

Looking at her he guessed she was eight or seven years old. She had fair skin unlike Tristan's tanned one. Hazel eyes and blonde hair in a short bob cut. She wore a white dress with blue flame like edges and a blue boots. A giant megawatt smile was on her face as she hugged her father to death. A red book of some sorts was lying on the ground forget by the girl.

The other girl was certainly his daughter as well. She appeared to be his age or maybe a year older. She, like her sister also had fair skin along with long raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She currently had leather armor over her blue dress and leather bracers, shin guards and dark brown boots. A lance was in her hands.

"I missed you so much daddy!" the younger girl exclaimed as she still continued to hug her father.

Chuckling lightly Tristan patted her on the head eliciting a loud giggle from her.

"I missed you too my little Catherine." said the dragon master.

"Mother and I missed you as well father." said the older sibling as she sent a small smile towards her father.

"Thank you, Irina." Tristan's eyes locked onto the lance in her hand and a smirk formed on his lips, "Oho! Training hard I see, hoping to surpass your father one day?" the man teased.

Irina nodded her head and twirled the lance in her hands, "Indeed father, unlike a certain someone here." as the last word came out of her mouth she sent a teasing smile and towards her sister.

Catching her gaze Catherine blew a raspberry in her direction and gave her a glare.  
"That's not true! I was studying and practicing my magic while you were gone daddy!"

Then an argument between the sisters broke out. They traded insults between each other more and more until they pressed their foreheads together with sparks flying from their eyes and clashing with each other.

And Naruto just stood there on the side watching all this happen with both of his eyebrows raised. This wasn't what he expected to see at all. And possessing no siblings of his own he didn't understand this situation.

"Stop that this instant, young ladies!" a female voice rang out which had the effect of freezing both the girls and strangely Tristan as well.

Looking behind his back Naruto saw a woman walking towards them, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress with blue flame like edges on the hem of the dress and a silver breastplate covering the upper part of her body. On her hands were long white silk gloves in which she carried a yellow book. On her hip was a strapped sword. And the blue high healed boots completed her look.

"M-mother/M-mommy?!" both the daughters stammered as they saw their mothers approaching figure.

The woman struck with all the speed of a serpent and seized each of her daughters by the ear and pulled eliciting a yelp from both of them. "Now, that is no way for young proper ladies to behave! I order you both to kiss and make up now or else!" their mother threatened with an edge of fury in her voice.

"Y-yes ma'am, just please stop pulling!" the sisters said in perfect synch as they were certain that their ears would be ripped off any minute now.

"Good! And as for you mister!" finally releasing their ears the sisters were left to tend to their "injury's" as their mother found a new target for her rage.

"What were thinking on just leaving like that, you could have at least left a letter or something!?" exclaimed the woman as she grabbed Tristan by the scruff of his shirt bringing her face to his so that their nose's were barely touching.

"I-I had no choice! I was summoned so quickly that I didn't have time to leave a note!" replied a heavily sweating Tristan, his face mirroring his fear.

His wife continued glaring at him for a couple more moments, and the she broke out giggling.

This action utterly bewildered Naruto, especially when Tristan and his daughter's joined in the laughing.

"Hahahaha…You should have seen the look on your face Tristan." she hid her face with one slender hand while she gently caressed his cheek with the other one.

Leaning into her touch he brought both of his hands and cupped her cheeks. "I'm glad I entertained you Sophia." said Tristan as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

She did the same in return and they seemed to get caught into their own fantasy.

"Ahem." a cough snapped them out of their little fantasy and they all turned to stare at the perpetrator and their eyes widened, albeit for different reasons.

Standing there with his left eyebrow twitching was Naruto and his empty violet eyes had a bubble of annoyance in them.

Snapping out of it, Tristan quickly gestured Naruto to come closer, which he did and then put one of his hands on his shoulders.

"Everyone, this is Naruto. He will be my student and squire so make him feel welcome please." said Tristan with his face set in a smile.

* * *

**Character Profiles: 1#**

Name: Naruto

Description: A young orphan with great potential. His past and his abilities are a mystery which is shrouded in incredible darkness. He bares a strange mark.

Level: 5

Class: Recruit

Weapon Ranks:

Axes: C

Swords:

Lances:

Bows:

Stats:

Str:6

Mag:0

Skill:5

Speed:4

Def:3

Luck:7

Res:0

Holy Blood:?


End file.
